A conventional image recording apparatus includes a conveying unit having a drive roller and a follow roller in pressure contact with the drive roller for conveying a recording medium to an image recording position. The image recording apparatus has a platen for supporting the recording medium at the image recording position, a carriage that can be moved by sliding in a direction (main scanning direction) orthogonal to a conveying direction for conveying the recording medium (sub-scanning direction), and a recording head mounted in the carriage so as to confront the platen.